


Just. This. Once.

by 6Husbandos



Category: Frozen (2013), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hans needed to get dicked down don't @ me, M/M, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: He was a disgrace to the Westerguard name. What he felt isn't natural, isn't human.And yet...Hans never felt anything for women. Never the butterflies in his stomach or the fluttering heartbeat. And certainly not...





	Just. This. Once.

He was a disgrace to the Westerguard name.

What he felt isn't natural, isn't human.

And yet...Hans never felt anything for women. Never the butterflies in his stomach or the fluttering heartbeat. And certainly not...

It started when he was a teenager. A new stable boy had been employed to the castle. It was the first time Hans had felt anything akin to love for anyone outside his family. And the first time he experienced lust. His father had found him and the boy in the stables, their lips barely touching. He had been punished severely for that. Been yelled at multiple times even years later.

Why couldn't he be like everyone else?

Why was he made to live with this curse?

Hans kept to himself, afraid he may end up disappointing the kingdom. Some nights were longer than others. Colder. A deep ache would throb inside him, begging to indulge his desire. Just once. Just one night.

He couldn't help but be jealous of women. They could have what he could not. The intimate company of a man. That feeling of being filled with his seed, being pinned to his bed and taken over and over, making him limp for days afterwards. Long nights spent tossing and turning, his body screaming at him to just ride out a fantasy. No one would know. It was just him in his own bed alone with only his hands, in the dead of night. Hans swallowed the feelings down. The ache, the pain, the need.

He accompanied his brother Hansel to a ambassadorial visit to one of their trading partners, Katolis. Things went smoothly at first.

Until _he_ stepped into the room.

Much older than Hans, but wearing it well. Thin but strong build, beard tracing his jawline. Slightly graying, robes accentuating his figure well.

_Oh God no._

Hans felt his heart ready to burst out of his chest. His palms started to sweat, he could feel the blood rush downwards, feel the dull throbs of his aching body. This man was gorgeous. Each ting of the staff he carried sending another shock through his body. He couldn't help but stare. Hans' mouth started to water as images of him laying in this man's bed flooded his mind. Letting him claim him, over and over until he was full and limping. Him marking Hans as his, biting and sucking at his virgin skin, touching him, tasting him, corrupting him with pleasure. 

Someone was trying to get Hans' attention. They put a hand on his shoulder, causing an aching, needy, filthy moan to leave him. 

Hans' eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. He dashed out of the room before a word could be said, tears starting to sting his eyes. Why did he have to be like this? Why couldn't he just control this, to make it not happen anymore? Why was it men that brought these needs out of him? Why couldn't he be like his brothers? What would his family even say? Would they disown him? Kill him? Exile him?

"Now, now, that's enough of that."

Hans looked up.

It was him. The man from before. His smile was kind and understanding. He kneeled down. "No need to hate yourself for something like this." He cooed, brushing a tear away.

This?

Hans looked down, his hard on leaking through his pants. He looked up at the man, closing his legs and stuttering.

"Tut, tut." The man shushed him. The man bit his lip, looking Hans over. "We are in front of my chambers, if you'd like some help with that."

Hans' cock twitched needfully.

"Viren." The man stuck out his hand.

"H-hans." He shook it.

"Shall we?"

Hans whimpered, he wanted this so badly. Just this once to indulge himself. One bout of carnal bliss, to just stop his body from aching, from screaming for it. To ease the hurt inside him from being this way. To be full, to scream and cry and bite and moan, to feel that bliss his brothers always talked about. To just fuck and be fucked, to finally live a fantasy, to indulge himself just this once. His body screaming, weeping for him to say yes.

And yet...

"I can't." Hans replied, his eyes tearing up. 

They would kill him if they ever found out. It was a sin, it was wrong, it wasn't human to feel like this. Hans knew that. They told him so all his life, over and over again. He couldn't accept this. He shouldn't, despite how much he craved to, just this once. 

"I can't.." Hans curled in on himself, holding his knees to his chest.

Viren cupped his chin. "Hans. I'm the best mage in Katolis. You think I wouldn't have a variety of silencing spells surrounding my chambers? I know what I'm doing." A sly smirk danced across his face as he slid a hand up Hans' thigh, making the prince whimper. Hans made no move to swat his hand away, so Viren pushed further. His thumb brushing against Hans' trembling lips, the prince's breaths hot against the digit. The hand on Hans' thigh moved up more, palming his aching length.

"Hell, I can even put more up if you need me too."

Hans bit his lip.

Oh God.

Oh yes.

This...this he was aching for. One time. Just this once to indulge himself. To finally have some kind of sweet bliss. Just this one time, this one secret, his and his alone. He needed this, he ached for this. A wanton moan spilled from him as Viren started to rub his hand against Hans' need. 

Viren opened Hans' mouth, pressing his thumb inside.

Hans lapped at it, starting to lose himself. His body was winning this war, ache, lust, and desire swirling into a potent cocktail that would be denied no longer. He snapped.

Just this once.

He shot up, grabbing Viren by the collar and smashing his lips against his own. It felt divine. Hans bust the door open and dragged Viren inside, slamming the door behind them. His kisses were hungry, desperate, full of want and need.

Viren used a small spell to lock the door before slamming the prince onto his bed. 

Hans spread his legs wide open, his face flushed, body trembling already. "Please...please...." He begged.

Viren started taking off his robes, motioning for Hans to do the same. Viren couldn't help groan once Hans was naked. Young, fit, and eager to please.

Oh this was going to be fun.

Viren climbed onto the bed, capturing Hans' lips into a crushing kiss. He moaned into the prince's kiss as he clawed at Viren's back.

Hans started bucking his hips against Viren's shaft, making him moan wantonly. "Yes! Oh God yes!" The pleasure shot through his body like ice cold water, numbing that ache he'd had for so long. This. This was what he needed, what he silently begged for every night. What he quietly cried and screamed for in the shadows of his homeland. 

Viren hissed through his teeth. "Damn you've been craving this haven't you?"

Hans wrapped his legs around Viren's waist, pressing their cocks even closer. "Yes...ha.....yes....that's......ohh... " Sweat already making his skin sparkle, his eyes glazed in lust, lidded as he kept rubbing himself against Viren.

Viren couldn't believe how fast the man was falling apart beneath him. Viren wrapped his hand around their throbbing lengths, stroking fast. He watched Hans like a hawk, drinking in his love drunk state.

"Yes! Oh God! YES! PLEASE! OH GOD YES! OH! I'M...OH! YES! I'M...I'M!" Hans felt tears prick his eyes as he came. It felt like all those years of self loathing and shame were ejected out of his body. Like cupid himself had shot an arrow through his aching loins. His toes curled and his back arched beautifully as he shook, his mouth still open in a silent scream.

Viren moaned as he licked Hans' spend off his hand. "Don't worry. We're only getting started."

Hans mewled.

Viren sat up, sucking on two of his fingers.

Yes. Oh God this is what he was aching for. Hans needed this. Needed to be stuffed full, to be sent home limping and oozing. He flipped himself over, presenting himself. He couldn't wait much longer, he'd finally lost his damn mind over years of pent up frustration and shame finally coming undone by this one man.

"How eager." Viren purred.

"Please..." Hans begged.

"Of course." Viren stuffed a finger inside, causing Hans to go limp, the fullness making him come again. Hans was gripping the bed sheets, drooling.

"Yes yes yes yes yes please!" He cried. This felt better than anything he could have dreamed. He bit his lip so hard it bled, confirming this wasn't some dream. 

Viren stuffed another finger in, making Hans squeal. Viren was loving this. Seeing this beautiful young man crumble under his attentions. His dick leaking and twitching, begging for contact. He thrusted his fingers in hard, making Hans grip the bed sheets tighter.

"Please...please...fill me up...please...I need it so badly..." Hans begged.

Oh fuck.

That...that Viren could do. Viren yanked his fingers out of Hans , groping his ass roughly and lining up against him. He fisted Hans' hair dragging him up. "Be careful what you wish for." Viren slammed inside, making Hans scream.

Hans was losing it. Bliss making his mind go blank, empty. He craved this for so long.

Viren snaked a hand up Hans' chest, playing with one of the hardened nubs. The other had a death grip on Hans' hip, steadying him as he pounded the prince's ass.

"YES! YES! OH GOD DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!" Hans screamed, drool dripping off his lips. Then Viren hit it it. More like stabbed it straight on. It broke him, making Hans go limp, tears streaking down his cheeks as another climax shook him to the core.

Viren groaned as Hans' core trembled around him, making him thrust harder and deeper. Viren shoved Hans' head into the pillows, licking his lips.

Hans felt spikes of pain mingling with the intense pleasure. His eyes rolling into his skull, drool soaking the bed sheets as he let his body run wild. Slaps of skin against skin and sweat rang out through the room.

Viren was spanking him. "Yes....so damn good for me...so eager for me...oh fuck..." He panted. He was getting close. 

Hans whimpered, feeling Viren twitch and swell inside him. "Yes! PLEASE! OH GOD FILL ME UP! FILL ME UP PLEASE! I NEED IT I NEED IT SO BADLY!" Hans cried. 

"As you wish." Viren purred. One final slam and it was over for them both, Viren's hips starting to stutter as he milked his climax hard. 

Hans twitched as Viren pulled out, body screaming for more. He pulled himself up and climbed onto Viren. "Please...One more...Please, just one more time..." Hans rubbed his ass against Viren's dick, making it hard once again. "Please...Just one more...Just one more..." One more load, one more climax, something, anything. If he had to go back to repressing himself after this then he wanted to get as much as he could before he had to suffer again. "Please..." Hans begged, tears forming in his eyes.

Viren cupped his cheek once more. "Of course, my prince." He let go, laying back as Hans smiled, shoving Viren's length back inside.

Hans threw his head back, riding Viren as hard and as fast as his body would allow. "YES! YES! OH YES! OH FUCK YES! GOD OH!" His release splattered Viren's chest as he kept rocking himself on Viren's dick. Hans wanted this to never end, to just live here, in Viren's bed. His little fuck toy for always and forever. Being a prince didn't matter anymore, having his own kingdom, his brothers, his family, nothing mattered except this moment. Pleasure shooting through his very being, lust seeping into his very soul as he came once more.

Viren couldn't help but drink this in. This beautiful, young, nubile man screaming and fucking himself raw on Viren's cock. He hadn't had a fuck this good in his life. Viren gripped Hans' thighs as he began to meet the prince's thrusts. 

"VIREN YES! DON'T STOP! OH GOD!" Hans sobbed meeting his thrusts. He started losing feeling in his legs, but he didn't care, he needed just one more load. One more to keep him full, one more to savor.

"Oh fuck you love dick don't you?" Viren growled, clawing Hans' thigh. 

"YES! OH GOD YES!"

"Yes what?"

"YES! FUCK I LOVE DICK! SO GOOD SO FULL OH GOD!" Hans trembled as he reached his peak again, still going hard and fast. He'd died and gone to heaven at this point. And he didn't really care.

Viren chuckled darkly, biting his lip as he felt that coil wind deep in his core. He was close. "I hope you're ready for it, boy."

"YES! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!! STUFF ME FULL DAMMIT! I NEED THIS SO BADLY!"

One last thrust and Viren erupted inside Hans, the prince twitching and hiccuping as he came down from another high.

"Oh fuck..." Viren groaned.

Hans whimpered as he fell into the bed sheets. He could feel Viren's spend leaking out of him.

Viren chuckled, pulling him close. "Shh...you can come back anytime and I'll fill you right back up again."


End file.
